Hey, Little Bluebird
by margindoodles
Summary: When Lelouch vi Britannia finds himself sold to an entertainment house by the Emperor, he loses a part of himself. He must now create a new life for himself and his younger sister, Nunnally, in Area 11. Yet, how does crossdressing play a part? AU-Slash
1. Scene 0: As the Snow Falls

**Author's Statement:** Hello all, I want to say thank you for taking your time to read the first chapter of this currently ongoing story. This is my first time writing for Code Geass and I hope that I was successful in capturing the characters personalities and portrayed them accurately. Feel free to leave comments, critique, or criticism. I would love to hear your thoughts about my work-in-progress.

I would also like to thank the lovely, Sour Queen here on FanFiction dot net for beta-ing this chapter. Her suggestions were very helpful and she had such kind words for the beginning of a (sure to be) strange AU.

**Summary:** When Lelouch vi Britannia finds himself sold to an entertainment house by the Emperor, he loses a part of himself. He must now create a new life for himself and his younger sister, Nunnally, in Area 11. Then there is the fact that only women are allowed to live in the entertainment house.

**Warnings:** This work of fiction shall contain slash (of the male/male variety). It is also an AU (an Alternate Universe), so while there shall be parts that adhere to the canon of the series, there shall also be much that _does not_. Also, if the thought of crossdressing unnerves you or makes you feel uncomfortable, this work of fiction is probably not for you. The protagonist shall be wearing clothing of the opposite sex quite a bit.

**Work-in-progress:** This story has yet to be completed. It is a work-in-progress, so along away, there may be small edits here and there throughout the story for I write in one continuous document. I shall try my best to keep readers updated with edit notices (if there should happen to be edits) in the next chapter to be posted.

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I do not claim to own any of the characters and if I did, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction about them?

* * *

**Hey, Little Bluebird**

**By margindoodles**

"_Your family sold you to this house."_

_-Pumpkin_

_(Memoirs of a Geisha: the Movie)_

_

* * *

  
_

Scene 0: As the Snow Falls

* * *

Blank eyes stared out of the frost covered window, their amethyst color reflected against the cool panes of glass. A week had passed since that fateful day, the day when Lelouch vi Britannia had become Lelouch Lamperouge. It has been a week since his dignity had been stripped from his body, a week since the Britannian nobility was cast aside along with his younger sister Nunnally. So much has changed in just seven days, the air has gotten colder, the wind harsher, and snow fell frequently from the sky now. Along with the chill of winter, Lelouch could feel a part of himself deteriorating; there was a part of him that felt as if it had died. A piece of himself had been lost, yet still he refused to give into the will of the emperor. He would not bow his head in shame; he would take all of it in stride. He might have been sold, but he refused to think of himself as anything other than Britannian.

"Lelouch," the cheerful voice called from deep within the bowels of the house, "are you awake yet?" The question was followed by the sound of footsteps traveling down the hall before the redhead appeared in the doorway. A kind smile graced her features just as it had her voice. "Milly has already left for her rounds. She had an early appointment with Rivalz this morning." Shirley explained. Normally, the entire house would be up as the blonde fiend devised all sorts of schemes, yet this morning had been strangely still.

Lelouch only gave an uninterested hum. "Kallen has breakfast on the stove and I woke Nunnally a few minutes ago. Come on down to breakfast once you've finished getting ready." It was more of a question instead of a statement. With one last friendly smile, Shirley disappeared from the bedroom doorway.

Lelouch could only give a weak sigh as he turned away from the window. With a few quick steps, his lithe frame stood before the gaudy vanity set. Disgust crawled across his face as he proceeded to seat himself on the oak stool, fingers dancing along the many products displayed before pulling open a drawer harshly. The foundation containers rattled and clanked in protest. Looking briefly, he picked up the closest match to his pale skin tone before unscrewing the cap. The liquid cream slid across his cheekbones, covering any possible flaws, allowing a base for other pastes, creams, and powders to follow. Eyes drifted from the mirror to glance at the outfit hanging limply against a chair.

"Lavender then," he whispered to himself. Ohgi had brought the abomination by late last night and requested that he wear it the next day for the introductions. Playful pink lips were covered by pastel pink, a dusting of pink blush against foundation covered cheeks, several shades of violet and lavender blended together along eyelids, and raven eyelashes extended with charcoal black mascara.

The bedroom door was shut with a light click – there was no lock. Pulling off the large t-shirt and shimmying out of the loose work pants (which were really sweats); Lelouch carefully folded the articles of clothing and placed them in the second drawer of a small dresser. They were all that was in the dresser besides a few undergarments in the top drawer. Neither he nor Nunnally had been able to take anything with them, so he was at least thankful for what Ohgi had been so kind enough to scrounge up.

Turning towards the closet, Lelouch padded silently over to the sliding door. Opening it, his eyes scanned the contents within before pulling out a pair of pressed satin stockings. Next came a lace covered garter to go over feminine panties and lily white gloves made of fine silk. Closing the door, Lelouch pulled the frilly garter up slender thighs to rest on lean hips. The stockings followed; their white color almost harsh against his pale skin, the garter belts attached to keep them from slipping. Laying the gloves on the vanity's stool, Lelouch picked up the dress lying against the chair innocently. Violet fabric pooled in heaps at his feet. The door opened and a rush of cool air from the hallway entered into the confined space as Kallen stepped into the room; it was as if she could read his thoughts. Her dark, red hair was a mess as she struggled with the bundle of petticoats in her arms.

"Don't just stand there," Kallen huffed as she shouldered the door closed, the slam echoing, "get out of the way." Her annoyance was obvious as the bundle of garments tumbled onto the mattress. An assortment of petticoats and crinoline skirts lay scattered along the crisp sheets as Lelouch tried to cover his body. Humility covered his features as Kallen grabbed the dress from his hands and placed it once again on the lone chair. Picking up a gauzy, crinoline skirt, she motioned for him to stand before her. "Don't be a child; get over here so we can get your undergarments ready." Another huff, hands placed in annoyance against her hips, Kallen waited impatiently.

His humility subsiding, a bored look entered his stare as he proceeded to stand in front of the short-tempered woman. One foot stepping into the elastic waste band and then the other, the first of many supporting skirts was adjusted. There were a total of seven all together: five crinoline skirts that were placed and then two petticoats hefted over his shoulders to be pulled down daintily over the poof of crinoline.

Then the violet dress came with its white lace and lavender ribbons. It too was hoisted over his head, the woven cotton falling before the end of the petticoats to show off the bunched linen. The laces along his back were pulled tight, his flat chest and narrow waist giving the miraculous impression of a tightly bound corset. Hair extensions were tied into his existing hair, creating a cascade of rich, raven colored strands. With a wide-pronged comb, Kallen attended to his now luxurious locks. She combed them into submission and twirled the ends, slight curls as the result. The redhead stepped back with a satisfactory scoff.

As the woman reached to weave baubles and beads through the long tresses, Lelouch knocked her hands away lightly. "Let it lie loose," his voice held a hint of irritation, "then I won't have to wear so much to cover my jugular." One of the woman's eyebrows raised, yet she let it go. There was a time limit to the timely process of getting ready this morning. Luluko needed to be dressed and ready to stun within the hour for that was when _her_ first client would appear to meet and greet courteously, followed with taking _her_ out for a stroll that would then be accompanied by tea, a light lunch, and then a trip to the cinema.

The thought of posing as a woman for more than an hour had Lelouch scoffing with distaste and a sneer settling across his painted lips. The disgruntled look came off looking more like a pout than anything else and had Kallen rolling her eyes before telling him to 'man up' and to take his new role in stride and with dignity. He hated to admit it, but she had a point.

The tepid knock could be heard through the floorboards and the entirety of the entertainment house was a buzz in mere seconds. The sounds of Shirley bustling to the front to answer the door followed by Ohgi greeting the client drifted up and finality of his situation sunk in. With a hesitant smile as encouragement, Lelouch opened the bedroom door and stepped out in the chilled hallway. His footsteps were light, the linen of his underclothes whispered against the wooden floorboards, and before he was ready, Lelouch found himself at the stairs – taking one step at a time down to the main floor.

Pleasant chatter halted and a hushed silence greeted his appearance within the doorway to the outer hall. Suddenly his mouth was much too dry and fears of a horrible, crackling falsetto plagued his thoughts. Looking around the small enclosure (the "greeting" area of the house known as the outer hall) Lelouch found himself receiving a luck-filled nod from Ohgi, the color filled face of a flustered Shirley, and the figure of someone he had never met before.

The air of the outer hall felt still, a tense atmosphere drifted up through the floor and around the inhabitants of the entertainment house. Lelouch could feel his palms begin to get sticky and slick with sweat as his eyes met with the Eleven's eyes. Cool amethyst met with fresh, spring grass green. The Japanese's eyes had such intensity just beneath the surface. A quirk of the man's lips slid into an open, lopsided smile as a tan arm was thrust forward, a firm hand held aloft; it was the first breach of a nervous young man trying to win over a fair lady's (or whom he thought was a lady) affection. Lelouch only stared at the proffered hand, a single eyebrow raised, creating an expression that clearly said: _And I'm supposed to be impressed?_

Awkward shuffling followed with the retraction of the proffered hand, a disheartened air coiling around the room's occupants, and a nervous tinge colored the man's lopsided grin. Ohgi, clearing his throat in an attempt to fill the tense atmosphere and disperse it, motioned to the man still standing on the threshold of the outer hall. "Mr. Kururugi, allow me to introduce Luluko Lamperouge." Lelouch continued to stare at his first patron, his eyes glazed over and thoroughly unimpressed, as Ohgi made an introductory gesture towards his dress-covered form.

That was when Kallen decided to tromp down the stairs and join the small group in the entranceway. "Oh, stop being such a prude," she scoffed, (Lelouch could practically feel her eyes roll), "greet the man." Kallen's voice ended in a huff before Lelouch felt himself being shoved forward. A womanly gasp echoed into the room as Lelouch felt himself tip forward, stocking clad feet tangling in the monstrosity of undergarments, another unmanly sound escaped from his mouth and Lelouch suddenly felt his femininely dressed form cradled against Kururugi's torso. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Lelouch could feel the smug aura rolling off of the redheaded woman as she tried (not very hard) to stifle her obvious amusement (which was escaping past pursed lips in chuckle filled bursts).

"Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku," Green eyes gleamed with hidden amusement, "it's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Scene 1: Chilled Air and Icy Fingers

**Author's Statement: **Wow, first off, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter of _Hey, Little Bluebird_. It truly means a lot to me. Also, thank you to all of you who are watching this story, watching me as an author, added this story to your favorites, or added me as a favorite author. Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure how people would react to this fanfiction, so I'm immensely happy that people seem to be enjoying it. As for the long wait for an update, I apologize. Life has a tendency to get in the way and I was only really able to jot down snippets for this chapter on and off over a long period of time. Once again, I hope that I was able to capture characterization and portray the characters accordingly. Feel free to leave comments, critique, or criticism.

**Summary:** When Lelouch vi Britannia finds himself sold to an entertainment house by the Emperor, he loses a part of himself. He must now create a new life for himself and his younger sister, Nunnally, in Area 11. Then there is the fact that only women are allowed to live in the entertainment house.

**Warnings:** This work of fiction shall contain slash (of the male/male variety). It is also an AU (an Alternate Universe), so while there shall be parts that adhere to the canon of the series, there shall also be much that _does not_. Also, if the thought of crossdressing unnerves you or makes you feel uncomfortable, this work of fiction is probably not for you. The protagonist shall be wearing clothing of the opposite sex quite a bit.

**Work-in-progress:** This story has yet to be completed. It is a work-in-progress, so along away, there may be small edits here and there throughout the story for I write in one continuous document. I shall try my best to keep readers updated with edit notices (if there should happen to be edits) in the next chapter to be posted.

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I do not claim to own any of the characters and if I did, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction about them?

_Editorial Notes - December 13, 2010: Thank you to Darth Soror for the nitpicking. A few things have been changed around a tad, yet nothing too huge. _

* * *

**Hey, Little Bluebird**

**By margindoodles**

_"You knew I was that little girl?"_

_-Sayuri Nitta_

_(Memoirs of a Geisha: the Movie)

* * *

  
_

Scene 1: Chilled Air and Icy Fingers

* * *

The fact that he had not yet gotten to eat breakfast, was not helping Luluko's first patron to win brownie points of any kind. With his eyebrows pulled down, his forehead wrinkled in distaste, Lelouch strolled down the street with the Eleven. His arm sat lazily looped between the others' as small talk was attempted. Lelouch could only sniff with contempt as each phrase or question fell flat.

"So," Kururugi Suzaku started once again, "I like your dress." A slight smile flitted across his face. His gaze was focused, intent, and entirely sincere. It honestly curdled whatever substance still remained in Lelouch's stomach.

"I hate it." The statement was curt. The falsetto pitched it into a harsh melody of a sentence as Lelouch continued to stare straight ahead – he refused to grant the other man any sort of gaze. Suzaku's face fell and a cruel smile filled Lelouch's own, his lips twitching minimally and the sadistic gesture lost to those who were not looking for it. Perhaps, the insistent chatter would finally halt and allow him to collect his thoughts in relative silence.

Apparently, the world found amusement by denying his wishes.

"Nice weather we're having, don't you think so?" Kururugi tried yet again, the pleasantness continually laced throughout his voice.

"It's snowing," Lelouch snapped, his self-control slipping as a particularly cold, wet lump of snow seeped into the violet, button-up heels adorning his feet. The melting snow drenched the silk stockings, the chilled liquid causing his toes to ache, and the smooth silk to slip against his feet and calves uncomfortably; he officially hated the snow. Discomfort now clearly adorned his face, his cheeks red from the chilled wind, his nose numb, and the make-up nearest his hairline threatening to run and ruin all of his earlier preparations.

Concern flashed briefly within grass green orbs before Lelouch found himself gently being led into a homey teashop. "I hope you don't mind taking tea a bit earlier than what was expected." It was not a question, but rather more of a command. The tone of the Eleven's – now Honorary Britannian – voice caused Lelouch's brow to furrow further; he was not one to take commands lightly. Suzaku merely held the shop's door open and helped the femininely dressed form of Lelouch through the doorway.

An unladylike curse seeped through his teeth as one of his heels caught on the doorframe, his body pitching forward for the second time that day. All eyes were suddenly on the pair as a tight arm wrapped protectively around his waste to prevent an embarrassing stumble, as Suzaku proceeded to shut the door – a bell tinkling softly. A murmured 'careful' brushed against the shell of his ear lightly and suddenly Lelouch found his mouth to be rather dry; his senses screamed at him to be wary of the close contact.

"Unhand me," the falsetto quality wavered, the masculine tone of his natural voice adding a dark flair to the demand. Suzaku's eyes widened, the tense arm slipped from his waste, and Lelouch was allowed to pick up the fallen pieces of his dignity – at least what little was left of it anyways. Violet orbs glared into green. Raven hair extensions whipped through the air, forming a halo, as the Britannian dismissed her patron as insignificant.

The sound of heeled shoes clacked against the hardwood flooring of the teashop as Lelouch briskly walked towards the back of the shop. Staring down his nose, he refused to acknowledge the presence of those who continued to stare. There was a rustle of fabric, woven cotton shifting and stretching over the poof of the heavy linen of multiple petticoats and the wispy bundle of crinoline, as Lelouch flopped into an open chair – the unladylike demeanor startling several nearby customers. A quick apology and a lie (one that was half true) about the dress being new had them shifting their attention back to the meals before them. Lelouch's lips twitched once again in satisfaction; people were rather ignorant and stupidity was plentiful.

A rich chuckle had Lelouch's shoulders tensing and his arms going rigid. Kururugi Suzaku slid into the adjacent chair smoothly. A smile graced his features once again and Lelouch had to stop himself from grimacing. "So you aren't all snide remarks and curt replies," Suzaku offered as an explanation as his chuckles continued, the soft lighting of the teashop rolling over his tan skin – causing it to darken to the color bronze reserved only for the sweetest honey. The tips of his fingers skirted across Lelouch's hands that lay on the table. Automatically, the hands were clenched into fists. "Now if only you'd let others see your smile."

Violet eyes widened in astonishment and Lelouch's breathing seemed to stop as his patron continued to smile at him, the light gleaming in his brunet locks. How? How had this man been able to pick up on the smallest twitch to implicate a smile? Sniffing dismissively, Lelouch quickly turned his head to show the Honorary Britannian his cheek. "Honestly," he huffed bitterly, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Eyes sliding to meet menacingly with the others; they clearly warned not to contradict the owner of the violet orbs.

Another chuckle drifted out into the warmly lit teashop as a waitress bustled over to their discreet table. Her long hair hung around her slim form elegantly, she walked with purpose and the way she held her head gave the air of arrogance – a belief that she was indeed superior to all those around her. Piercing, yellow tinged eyes stared down at the pair; a pale hand flipped several stray strands of luminous, green hair behind a shoulder carelessly. Her aura was blatantly intimidating – it gave off the feeling that she could squash you underneath her foot and she would care less – as she tapped her order pad impatiently. There was no kind pleasantry given – no polite inquiry of what they'd like to order. The woman merely stared dully and tapped her pen restlessly.

Suzaku cleared his throat, the noise cutting through the strange tension that had developed since the waitress arrived. "Could we get a pot of hot water, some black tea, and two muffins – one blueberry?" Suzaku questioned innocently, leaving the end of the order open for Lelouch to fill in his choice of muffin.

Lelouch only sniffed once again, "Plain is fine." Glancing at the woman out of the corner of his eye, his gaze now fixed on the man before him, Lelouch watched as she scribbled the order down before a taunting smirk crawled across her lips.

"—don't mind."

Blinking, Lelouch realized he had completely missed whatever the other man had said. Fists clenched amidst the bundle of fabric in his lap, the raven haired man tried to reorganize his thoughts and ignore the haughty waitress servicing them. He gave a noncommittal hum – not even pretending to have been paying attention when he most certainly wasn't – before turning his cheek to the other (his gaze now focused on the mahogany walls). Completely blocking out the cheerful brunette, Lelouch fiddled with the lengthy strands of Luluko's hair. It was strange that a woman he barely knew, a woman who hadn't even spoken to him, had unnerved him. Odd as it was, he couldn't quite place the feeling of knowing her – a previous acquaintance.

The clinking of china against the dark table had Lelouch's muscles tensing. An ungraceful sneer crinkled the bridge of his nose and a glare bore into the silent waitress. A slim eyebrow arched above yellow tinted eyes, an obvious gesture full of mock; her eyes were full of a deep wisdom that did not fit the young appearance before him. It made Lelouch feel as if he were drowning amidst the knowledge, the pressure of simply knowing leeching the oxygen from his starved lungs. The gentle brush of worried fingers against his wrist had Lelouch aware to the fact that his hands were trembling, his lithe fingers shivering against the grain of the wood.

Jerking his hands from the tentative brush of skin, Lelouch could only glare at his patron before turning his gaze and its intensity to the woman. "Thank you," he forced out. The green haired waitress merely allowed a smirk to crawl across her features openly before turning on her heal and heading to another table in need of servicing before Lelouch glanced down at his plain muffin, eyeing it suspiciously. The lump of a muffin looked normal enough; the top was a crisp brown revealing that it had been cooked carefully and taken out of the oven at just the right moment. There was no spillage of batter on the pastel pink, paper holder, and it smelled wonderful – the scent of the pastry caressing his nose gently and beckoning his salivating mouth to take a bite. Picking up the confectionary, Lelouch took a bite and for a moment his world was turned upside down. Lips pursed and eyes shut dreamily, a small groan of delight seeped past his lips. The warm muffin held loosely in his hands was delicious; there was no other way to describe it. Eyelids fluttered open and amethyst eyes were greeted with the sight of a satisfied smirk crawling over Kururugi's features. Embarrassed, Lelouch could feel the heat of a flush travel up his neck and into his cheeks.

Setting down the warm pastry, the tips of his fingertips imitating a nervous jig against the table top, Lelouch forced himself to still the twitching appendages. Pointedly ignoring the way Kururugi watched him as he contentedly chomped on his blueberry monstrosity (the muffin resembled a misshapen lump), Lelouch folded his hands and set about waiting patiently for the young man to finish. He refused to take another bite. Black tea steeping in a metal pot covered in swirled designs, Luluko plastered on a terribly fake smile before pouring a healthy serving of amber liquid in the cups provided. Pretending that some of the scalding liquid had not dripped down the side of the pot or sloshed over the sides of the carnation-tinted cups, Lelouch took a sip. Biting back a groan, Lelouch couldn't help the dread that slipped into his stomach as interest piqued behind Suzaku Kururugi's eyes.

Placing the cup against its saucer forcefully, the chink of fine china bumping together, there was a tense silence. Staring at Kururugi, his gaze unwavering, Lelouch waited for the other to speak. A slight frown marring the others' appearance, he met the glare head-on.

"You don't want any sugar or cream in your tea?" he questioned carefully; he sounded as if he were treading on thin ice. Calloused fingers moving to pick up the minuscule pitcher of cream, Lelouch couldn't help watching the other man's hands. White mixed with the dark liquid and brought about a light pistachio shade to the drink as a result. The corners of Suzaku's lips lifted up as he brought the soothing beverage to his chapped lips. Making sure to place his cup against the saucer much more carefully than Luluko had, the Honorary Britannian's lips parted once more to speak. "I don't think I've ever met another woman who hasn't put some form of sugar into her tea."

Scoffing, Lelouch tipped his head back, lengthy strands of ebony cascading around his face and flaring over the back of the chair. "I'm not like other women," he stated bitingly - scathingly.

Time passed slowly, yet eventually, the pair could linger no longer within the cozy confines of the teashop. Lelouch watched from the corner of his eye as Kururugi stacked their dishes one atop the other, Lelouch's unfinished muffin resting in a teacup. It was a kind gesture towards whomever was in charge of cleaning the tables. Holding his arm out once more, Lelouch looped an arm through the one offered. Not allowing Suzaku to lead him and not entirely being led, the two made their way towards the counter. As Kururugi was busy paying, their waitress from earlier stepped from behind the marble counter as if going to serve another table. Her breath was warm as she whispered into his ear quickly, "I know what you are."

Horrified, Lelouch's eyes darted towards the retreating figure. There were so many different things that phrase could imply, but furthermore, what did the other woman want?


	3. Scene 2: Warmth Only Touches Surface

**Author's Statement:** Hey all, here is the next chapter for _Hey, Little Bluebird. _Thanks again to all of you who added this story to their watch list, watched me as an author, added this story to their favorites, or added me as a favorite author. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you Darth Soror for beta-ing this chapter. I'm always grateful that you put your time and energy into the creative process of this fanfic. Please review, comment, and critique.

**Summary:** When Lelouch vi Britannia finds himself sold to an entertainment house by the Emperor, he loses a part of himself. He must now create a new life for himself and his younger sister, Nunnally, in Area 11. Then there is the fact that only women are allowed to live in the entertainment house.

**Warnings:** This work of fiction shall contain slash (of the male/male variety). It is also an AU (an Alternate Universe), so while there shall be parts that adhere to the canon of the series, there shall also be much that _does not_. Also, if the thought of crossdressing unnerves you or makes you feel uncomfortable, this work of fiction is probably not for you. The protagonist shall be wearing clothing of the opposite sex quite a bit.

**Work-in-progress:** This story has yet to be completed. It is a work-in-progress, so along the away, there may be small edits here and there throughout the story for I write in one continuous document. I shall try my best to keep readers updated with edit notices (if there should happen to be edits) in the next chapter to be posted.

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I do not claim to own any of the characters and if I did, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction about them?

* * *

**Hey, Little Bluebird**

**By margindoodles**

_"You cannot say to the sun, "More sun." Or to the rain, "Less rain."'_

_-Sayuri Nitta_

_(Memoirs of a Geisha: the Movie)_

* * *

Scene 2: Warmth That Only Touches the Surface

* * *

What should have been a pleasant afternoon had soured; when it was all said and done, Lelouch honestly didn't stop to have parting words with Suzaku Kururugi. His first patron had merely smiled politely before tipping his head and wishing Luluko a wonderful evening. Hardly sparing a second glance, Lelouch had walked into the outer hall hoping to be rid of the man once and for all. Milly had apparently finished her appointment for she was there in the small greeting space to help him with his shoes. Kururugi had muttered a brief farewell before exiting the doorframe and the entertainment house altogether.

Shoulders sagging underneath the weight of the hair extensions, his breathing shallow and unappealing as the tightly laced bodice of the dress became too much to bear, Lelouch waved a tired hand at the expectant blond practically clinging to his shoulder. Her goofy grin quickly faded to be replaced by an expression of concern. Softly, Milly questioned, "Lulu," the pause seemed to stretch, "are you all right?"

Nodding sharply, his features pulled into a pathetic smile, Lelouch tried to convince the woman that he was completely fine. He failed terribly. "Fatigue," he mumbled quickly before pushing past to head up the stairs to his quarters.

Pursing her lips, a furrow growing between her brow, Milly moved to follow the other boy. Stopping in her tracks, shaking her head lightly, she righted herself and headed towards the back of the building to confirm Lelouch's return to Ohgi. Something was up and while normally she would pry and try to tear the information out of the thin, raven-haired male, now was not the time.

Treading as lightly as she could, the floorboards still squeaked beneath her slipper covered feet. "Lelouch?" came the soft call. Biting her lower lip, Milly turned to gaze through the open doorway. Nunnally sat at the edge of her bed, paralyzed legs limp and lifeless and her eyes shut as not to disturb others by her blindness. "Is that you?" Her head turning, ear cocked towards the doorframe in order to better catch any noises, the young girl waited patiently.

"No," Milly began, her voice sticking in her throat, "it's me, Nunnally. Lelouch is getting undressed," she spoke quickly - forcefully shoving happiness into her voice, "he should be down soon."

The light brunette nodded, her soft curls falling around her as she moved to scoot back farther on the faded mattress. Pulling her legs along after, slim hands shifting and adjusting that which was unable to move, the younger sibling gave a soft smile. "I'm sure brother has had a busy day." Her smile crinkled the skin around her shut eyes. "Would you mind helping me, Milly? I'd love to go to the kitchen." Patting the worn material of the mattress beneath her fingertips, Milly could feel a tug at her heartstrings. The two of them - now the Lamperouges - had been through much. Crystalline irises shimmering with emotion, Milly nodded before remembering that the girl would be unable to see. Instead, she stepped deliberately into the tiny bedroom, making sure her footfalls were loud.

"It's no problem," she stated simply, making sure that Nunnally understood she was not a burden on the household and that they were happy to have her with them. "I'm going to scoop my arms underneath you, so hold on." Slipping an arm beneath the deadweight of the child's legs, the other resting against her lower back for support, Milly allowed Nunnally to get situated; arms around her neck, some slight shifting, and they were ready to go.

Heading into the hallway, Milly walked at a regulated pace. After all, she didn't want to accidentally upset the young girl cradled in her arms. Her slippers scratched against the worn oak flooring as they turned to the left and towards the kitchen. Muffled voices could be heard just beyond the door; knocking lightly, Shirley greeted them with an enthusiastic smile.

"Nunnally!" she exclaimed brightly before ushering Milly into the room, her ginger locks bouncing as she pulled a chair from the small, square table. "I was just about to start up a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Would you like to stick around and help? I'm going to need someone else to lick the spoon and bowl with." The smile was evident in her voice and Milly was happy to see the brunette smile shyly. Setting her down gently, Milly made sure that Nunnally Lamperouge had her balance before untangling her arms from around the girl's thin frame.

Snorting, the sound ripping from her nostrils, Kallen glared menacingly at the wall. "You can bake all the cookies you want, I'm not going on another date with that pig." Dark red hair falling in her face, Kallen kicked the counter in her rage. "That blond headed bas - I mean - pompous buffoon is infuriating!" Huffing in irritation, her arms crossed beneath her voluptuous bosom, Kallen turned accusing eyes on the other inhabitants of the room. Tossing her head and scoffing, she paced from one wall to the other and then back again. Eyes narrowed to slits, a weathered hand slapped against the counter with a resounding thwack causing Nunnally to start in her seat. Grumbling an apology, Kallen punched her fist down onto the hard, unforgiving surface. "He's just so infuriating."

Sighing, Milly walked behind the rage consumed redhead and patted her shoulder teasingly. "From what I've heard from Ohgi, that's not entirely the truth," she teased, her lips pulling back from her teeth in a Cheshire grin. Toothy smile stretching from ear to ear, Milly let out a burble of laughter at Kallen's horror stricken face. As she tried to splutter out a response, Milly hooked her right ankle behind her left before laying her arm across the shorter woman's shoulders. Chuckles issuing from Shirley's position near the stove, all went silent as Nunnally let out a tinkling laugh of her own. The sound was like bells chiming in harmony.

As giggles continued throughout the kitchen, Lelouch was ripping the hair extensions from his tangled tresses without any consideration towards the pain. Heaving in gasps of air, his pathetic stamina leaving his limbs weak and trembling, he fumbled with the heavy cotton of the dress. Forcing the dress over his head, he pushed it off with a heave and allowed the colored fabric to pool on the scuffed wood floor of his room - discarding the persona of Luluko. The crinoline skirts and petticoats dropping from his hips with the untying of several well placed knots, Lelouch stepped onto the puddle of clothing as he sank into the spindly chair - the single seat in his room.

His thin frame collapsed over the vulnerable frame of the wooden chair; amethyst eyes stared into the vanity mirror. Ignoring the face looking back at him, Lelouch vi Britannia - now Lamperouge - contemplated his next move. He and Nunnally could always leave, but where would they go? What would they do? Life was no longer the same. Everything had been stripped from them; they were cast aside as empty shells - unwanted. Nunnally deserved better. Anger flashing through his eyes, features contorting into a furious resolve, Lelouch leaned in closer to the mirror - inspecting himself.

"I know what you are."

Know what? That he had once been a prince; that he was nobility tossed aside like yesterday's trash? A brother? A manipulator? A man? What could that green haired waitress possibly know about him? In other words, what could be used against him?

Rising from his seat, stockings slipping against the floor and garter belt pulling tight against his thighs to keep them in place, Lelouch turned away from the mirror. Amethyst irises narrowed in contempt as he made a gesture of annoyance - his arm flinging to the side in his irritation. Lithe fingers running up the expanse of silk to brush against smooth skin, he unhooked the snaps of the garter belts. Pushing the stockings down slowly, his thoughts wandering to the idea of what Kururugi would do if he could see him now (he didn't allow his brain to expend too much energy on the whim). A dark satisfaction blanketed his thoughts as he stepped from the warmed silk to step against cool floorboards. Kicking them to the side, crumpled against the rest of his Luluko attire, Lelouch snapped his hips to one side, the frilly garter belt covered in snow white lace dislodged from its resting place on his pelvis and slipped down the length of his legs; only the satin panties were left and with a huff of annoyance he peeled them from his form.

Nude, flesh gleaming with a light sheen of sweat from layers upon layers of dress, Lelouch hustled over to the small dresser discreetly placed within a corner of the room. Pulling open the drawer harshly, wood screeching in protest, Lelouch snatched up a pair of briefs and tugged them up his legs. Grabbing his pair of folded sweats, skinny fingers jerked them up onto his waist and then yanked a t-shirt over tousled ebony locks. Bruised feet stepped into a simple pair of slippers before Lelouch hastened from the room and jogged down the stairs (his lungs puffing with the need for oxygen).

"Nunnally?" he called out quickly, his gaze falling on the worn covers of his sister's iron-frame bed. Worry darting through his eyes, he turned violently, his neck straining as his eyes feverishly darted from place to place along the adjacent wall. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, his mind calming at the intake of air, his ears caught the trail of muffled laughter from the kitchen. Air hissing past clenched teeth in a sigh of relief, Lelouch's furrowed brows smoothed and a smile lifted the corners of his lips. Knocking hastily against the door, not waiting for an answer, Lelouch pushed the door to the kitchen open. Relief coloring his features, he greeted the girls before him.

Waving lightly, a grin curled across Milly's face; it looked sinister. "Oh, Lelouch," the mockery was plain in her voice; she wasn't even trying to hide it as she leered at him. "How was your date with Suzaku Kururugi?" A stillness seemed to settle over the room; Shirley paused in her stirring of cookie batter, Kallen eyed him out of the corner of her eye, and Nunnally merely tilted her head to the side. Nunnally's ear cocked towards him, attentive, a puzzled expression flitted over her drained face. "Did you enjoy your time together, Luluko?"

Heat crawling up his neck, threatening to pour into his cheeks and warm his ears, Lelouch opened his mouth to retort something nasty and clever - at least that was what he was hoping for - before Nunnally cut in. Tiny fingers coming to rest against her cheek, she questioned, "Suzaku? Did you have a good time, brother? Was he good to you?" Flabbergasted at his supposedly innocent sister, words seemed to escape him. With a giggle, her laughter filling the room, Kallen stood from her seat; a smirk of her own was crawling across her smug features.

"Yes, Lelouch, did anything unexpected happen while you were out?" An eyebrow quirking, Shirley spluttered as the wooden spoon slipped between her fingers, the noise of the utensil clacking against the floor seemed to fill his ears. "You do know that if he attempts to make a pass at you, that you need to file the information away under his customer profile. These fine details are important to the House; Ohgi needs to know who is successful with whom."

Anger seeping from his pores, his eyes tapering to slits, Lelouch had to stop himself from spitting out a spiteful response. With a quick swipe of his tongue along his lower lip, he met Kallen's challenging gaze and held it. "He didn't try anything," he ground out, "he was a gentleman."

Guffawing, Milly clapped her hands together in a staccato beat. "So our Lady Luluko was impressed, was she?" Her cerulean orbs glistened with delight as the skin around her eyes crinkled because of her immense amusement. Shirley bent to retrieve the fallen spoon, her eyes darting from the doorway to Lelouch's face uncertainly. Tugging another stirring implement from a cylindrical container covered in gaudy flowers, Milly handed it to Shirley before patting her shoulder twice, her fingers smoothing over the flustered girls wrinkled shirt. "I must say that I'm astonished that there is a dashing young man out there to melt frigid Luluko's disposition!"

Breathing deeply, trying to collect his thoughts without exploding and ruining his collected image, Lelouch tapped his pointer finger against his hip as he scowled at the chuckling blond. His lips yanked downwards in a hideous frown, Lelouch parted his lips to counter, yet the gentle smile enriching Nunnally's normally sullen countenance had him faltering. Clucking his tongue against his teeth disapprovingly, Lelouch tossed a hand loftily before mumbling, "I'd hardly say that I was impressed. He seems like a fool with an absurd hero complex." Arms crossing over his abdomen moodily, Lelouch sniffed haughtily before pointing his nose heavenward.

Milly's expression screamed smugness as Kallen's forehead furrowed in agitation towards Lelouch's behavior. Shirley finished swirling chocolate chips into the cookie dough, the wooden spoon thunk thunk thunking against the edge of the mixing bowl before she walked over to the quiet brunette sitting at the kitchen table. Touching the young girl's shoulder gently, her voice oozing polite happiness, Shirley guided her hand to wrap around the spoon offered. "I finished mixing the ingredients; let me know if the batter is tasty?"

Her diminutive hands laced around the spoon, her fingers laced together as if in prayer, the room seemed to still as she tentatively stuck out her tongue. Blossoming across her face was a glorious smile, her lips stretching to accommodate the wide grin. "This is delicious, Shirley," she stated happily before consuming more of the unbaked confectionary. Burbling laughter once again filled the kitchen, the small room echoing with the simple joy of pleasant company. His eyes softening, Lelouch walked over to his sister's side before laying a hand gently on her shoulder. Her head turning to face him, her smile was enough to bring a small one of his own out in the open. "Lelouch, you should try some."

With a soft smile still stretching his features, a knock resounded through the entertainment house and suddenly everything stilled. Grins faltered, postures stiffened, and the lighthearted atmosphere that had consumed the kitchen slipped away. Who could possibly be calling? There had been no other appointments set for the day and it was a house rule that Ohgi had in place that none of the girls would accept walk-ins; after all, this wasn't a whore house.

Shifting uncomfortably, Shirley nibbled on her lower lip before turning to face the flour-dusted counter. Her ginger locks following her abrupt movement, it was a distinct gesture showing she would not be the one to answer the door. Kallen stood with her arms crossed over her rather voluptuous bosom, a stern expression pulling her eyebrows together and causing her brow to crease. Her hip cocked to the side, weight planted firmly to the floor, she was rooted and obviously refusing to answer whomever was knocking. That left Milly, Lelouch not being in his Luluko couture and Nunnally physically unable.

Rolling her eyes, Milly gave a faux huff before exiting the kitchen and heading down the hallway to the front door. Inquisitive violet eyes narrowed before Lelouch followed her into the hallway. Reaching for the door handle, Milly opened the door slowly, her shoulders stiffening as Suzaku Kururugi stood on the other side just as Lelouch was arriving behind her. Slamming the door in the others face, she yanked opened a nearby closet. Grasping ahold of Lelouch's wrist, she flung him into the confined space into hangers, coats, boots, and whatever junk that was stashed inside. Shoving the closet door closed, she hurriedly reopened the front door as if nothing had happened.

Inviting Kururugi in, she gave a grand smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes. A sheepish smile clouding his normally cheerful mood, Suzaku rubbed at the back of his head nervously. "Is Ms. Lamperouge around? The two of us parted in an inappropriate fashion and I'd love to say a proper goodbye," he questioned as Milly's bright smile began to fade, the corners of her lips dropping lower and lower. Her eyes darting to the hall closet, she tried to keep her gaze steady as she looked at the man before her. "I could have sworn I just saw her," the Honorary Britannian murmured as his gaze fell on the closet; there were muffled sounds of unpleasant protest coming from the shut door. An eyebrow piqued in curiosity, Suzaku stepped towards the closet. Milly's hands itched to grasp ahold of his wrist and stop him, but knew that it'd be even more suspicious if she did.

Her breath caught somewhere in her trachea, Milly could only watch as Suzaku Kururugi opened the closet door.


End file.
